An Upset Beyal
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: After the episode "Trust" things went back to normal too easily. Dax and Beyal were told they didn't belong and were blamed for the reason Chase wanted to leave the team. There had to be some feelings hurt. Summary: Beyal is not speaking to anyone. Jinja is worried and gets Dax to help. Big brother!Dax just because.


Beyal had been feeling upset lately. Ever since the spat between the members of their group after Chase made the decision to leave Beyal felt horrible. Was it really his fault everyone didn't get along? It was Bren's comment that hurt him the most. Bren believed he and Dax didn't belong in the group. It should have just remained Chase, Bren, and Jinja.

Every time Beyal saw Bren he couldn't look the boy in the eyes. After their battle with Medea and her lackies and Chase destroyed the tracker that was implanted on Beyal everything just went back to normal since Chase was back. There were no apologies.

When Beyal couldn't take the feelings anymore he went to meditate for hours on end. This never helped for when he opened his eyes the sadness came back. This was clearly not working, but Beyal had no clue how to ease his pain. Being a monk and having been sheltered in a temple most of his childhood kept him safe from this kind of hurt.

Jinja was the first to notice Beyal's strange behavior. The white haired teen went from meditating twice a day to three to four times and the period of time lasted longer. Beyal was also losing contact with his team mates. She tried talking to him once, but he never responded to her questions.

_He must be upset that I took Bren's side in that battle. _Jinja thought. This meant she couldn't get through to Beyal.

Before dinner, Beyal left to probably meditate again. Bren had tried talking to him, but Beyal looked really upset and Bren couldn't deal with that sad face. When Beyal walked too far for Jinja to see him she became worried and thought about following him, but it would be useless since Beyal was also giving her the cold shoulder. Who could she get to talk to him?

Jinja spotted Dax leaning against a tree, looking at one of his monsuno. Dax had also been accused of not belonging that day and one of main reasons Chase left. Dax had just shrugged it off though. The teen was used to being blamed for being the bad guy.

Dax was trying to get close to Jinja so she was sure he'd do her this favor. Jinja approached Dax. He looked up and smirked.

"Hello princess," he said in a sugary sweet voice coated by his Australian accent. Jinja hated it when he called her that, but she'd take it for Beyal's sake.

"Hey Dax, can you do me a favor?" asked Jinja.

Dax grinned from ear to ear. "Anything you want, princess. What is it?"

"I need you to talk to Beyal. He's upset, but he won't tell me what's wrong." Dax could see the worry on her face.

"Monk boy has been acting a little weird lately," said Dax. ", but what makes you think he's going to spill his guts to me?"

"I think it has to do with the day Chase left and Bren began blaming things on you and Beyal. I think he'll talk to you because you were in the same boat he was. Beyal took your side in that fight and he may be a little hurt that I didn't help you two out." Jinja's eyes began glistening with tears. "I wish I hadn't just stood there and let things get out of control. I should have told Bren to stop!"

Dax didn't want to see his princess cry. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "The bloke did say some hateful things, but he was just upset Chase left. Don't blame yourself too much for Beyal's behavior. Nobody knew he was this sensitive. I'll go talk to him." Dax said trying to comfort Jinja.

With that Dax took his leave. He followed the trail he saw Beyal take moments ago. There was a small trail that led to a river. Dax looked upstream and downstream. He spotted a figure a little ways downstream.

It was Beyal. The teen was sitting with his knees drawn to his chest and his chin resting on his kneecaps. The hood of Beyal's cloak was drawn over his head. Dax thought that was a strange way to meditate. The closer Dax got he began hearing noises. When he was few feet away he knew what it was: crying.

Dax laid a hand on Beyal's shoulder. The white haired teen whipped around, eyes wide with surprise. Dax saw Beyal's eyes were red rimmed from crying and his face was tearstained.

"Blimey mate," said Dax. He sat next to the monk. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good," Beyal choked out. "I haven't been well for the past few days."

"Where do you hurt, mate?" Dax asked.

Beyal pointed to his heart and throat. "My chest is so tight and it feels like there's a lump in my throat that I can't swallow."

Dax nodded. "When did this begin?"

"When Bren yelled at us and claimed we didn't belong in the group."

"It seems Bren's made you really upset. He's hurt your feelings." Dax stated.

"Is there a doctor I can take them to?" asked Beyal. Dax laughed at the monk's innocence.

"No mate, they heal on their own, but it takes time and forgiveness on your part." Dax wrapped an arm around Beyal's shoulders. "Between you and me Bren's comments broke my heart too. I thought we were all mates, but Bren proved me wrong."

Beyal only nodded. The monk didn't know what to say. He never knew a tough guy like Dax could get upset.

"If it makes you feel any better I know Bren feels bad about what he said even though he never mentioned it," said Dax. "He can't look me in the eye."

"Maybe it's because you are a very intimidating being," said Beyal.

"Could be mate, but when he noticed you giving him the cold shoulder he looked like he felt really bad."

"Oh, I never knew being upset could make the person that made me upset be upset too. Feelings are confusing Dax."

"I know, but the best thing you can do right now so our little team can stick together is to forgive and forget. You need to stop moping and let Bren know that even though he was a jerk you forgive him. You want the team to stay together don't you?"

Beyal nodded vigorously. "Of course I want our team to say together!"

"Ok then, let's get back to camp and the others. Our mates are probably worried about us, especially a certain princess who got very upset by your behavior."

"I never knew I upset Jinja." Beyal looked down and blushed.

"She was just really worried about you," said Dax. He got up pulling Beyal along with him. "But before we head back I'll tell you one thing: If Bren wants to get snappy with us again I'll give that bloke a what for! No monsuno, just my fists. Let's see him get out of that."

Dax and Beyal shared a laugh before heading back to the camp where their friends waited.


End file.
